Episode 9199 (3rd July 2017)
Plot Robert chases Rich from the bistro but the man gives him the slip. A hysterical Michelle calls for an ambulance while Daniel applies pressure to Chesney's wound and tries to keep him awake. Michelle can't let Sinead know what's happened as the girl has gone shopping without her phone. Eva bluffs her way through the doctor's appointment. Sally confronts Gina with the plate and discovers that she paid for it out of her own pocket. Gina also repays the £88. Sinead sees the police and ambulance arrive in the Street when she gets back from Freshcos and runs to Chesney. She assumes that he and Daniel were fighting but Michelle puts her right. Fiz goes with Chesney and Sinead in the ambulance. Michelle demands a full explanation from Robert once he's told the police everything he knows. Eileen encourages Nicola to give Phelan a chance and learns that she only missed today's session with Seb because of court and is still on the case. Eileen shows Nicola an old photo of Phelan with her mother to show that they loved each other but it only serves to remind her that her mum cheated on her father, angering her. Nicola threatens Eileen and Phelan with the police if they come near her again. Robert tells the police about Rich, describing him as a former work colleague. Aidan asks Eva not to announce her pregnancy until she's had her first scan and gives her his online shopping login to pacify her. Gina promises to repay Sophie for the plate when the collectable appreciates in value. Aidan tells Maria that he can't dump Eva for the moment as she's ill. Adam steals some paperwork from the florists in order to forge Tracy's signature before taking out the lease on 10 Victoria Street, lying to the estate agent that Tracy has agreed to be his guarantor. Eileen is afraid to admit to Phelan that she's messed up his chances with his daughter. Leanne implores Eva to finish with Aidan now and move on but Eva wants revenge and plans to keep up the charade until her scan is due in 12 weeks' time. Robert confesses to Michelle that Rich was his cocaine dealer and that he wants to launder money through the bistro. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley and Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rich Collis - Fraser Ayres *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Paramedic - Rachel Priest *PC Mills - Serena Ryan *Nurse - Allison Saxton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and Room 1 *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - A&E Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert confesses to Michelle that Rich wants him to launder money; and Sinead assumes Daniel attacked Chesney; Aidan lies to Maria about Eva's health, unaware that his fiancée seeks revenge; and Nicola warns Eileen that if she sees her or Pat again, she'll call the police. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,220,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2017 episodes